comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby Apocalypse
Scooby Apocalypse is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Scooby Apocalypse #35: 13 Mar 2019 Current Issue :Scooby Apocalypse #36: 10 Apr 2019 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #36. Characters Main Characters *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo Allies Enemies Neutral Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Scooby Apocalypse #36 Scooby Apocalypse #35 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Scooby Apocalypse, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "When the world is tossed into chaos, it’s up to a group of meddling kids—Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and their dog, Scooby-Doo—to solve the mystery and survive hordes of zombies! But can they save the day and cure everyone or will they become brain-eating zombies? The creatures of the night are among us, and the crew of the Mystery Machine has to fight to survive—because in the apocalyptic badlands of the near-future, the horrors are real!" - *'Scooby Apocalypse, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "Escaping from the monster-filled Mall-Mart took a toll on Scooby and friends, so the gang heads to the local hospital. But when Velma runs away, the team goes on the hunt for her. Can they mend their past and face their future?" - *'Scooby Apocalypse, vol. 3' - Collects #13-18. "Velma’s brother turns sibling rivalry up to extremes in his quest to rule the monsters...but the creatures are more interested in attacking his skyscraper than in being his loyal subjects. Can Velma, Scooby and the gang stop him from carrying out his plans to mutate the creatures even more?" - *'Scooby Apocalypse, vol. 4' - Collects #19-24. "Tensions rise when the Scooby gang takes refuge in a seemingly safe town. But a new threat unlike the monsters they’ve faced before reveals itself. The gang now faces being torn apart by two enemies: the monsters...and themselves. The gang is left with two options: save whoever they can or watch as the human race fades into extinction!" - *'Scooby Apocalypse, vol. 5' - Collects #25-30. "With tensions at the breaking point, the gang is forced to face the consequences of their actions and try to once again find a glimmer of hope in this monstrous apocalypse." - *'Scooby Apocalypse, vol. 6' - Collects #31-36. "It’s Scooby-Doo and the gang, but this time Fred is…one of the undead! While the resurrected Fred Jones unleashes his army of monsters on Scooby and the gang! Fortunately, the gang has another secret weapon: Scrappy-Doo and his mysterious mentor. Is this the end for the Scooby gang—and perhaps all of humanity—or will Daphne’s love for her resurrected boyfriend win out in the end?" - Digital History *Based on the Hanna-Barbera animated series Scooby-Doo. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Jim Lee, Keith Giffen & J. M. Dematteis. Artist: Howard Porter. Covers: Jim Lee. Scooby-Doo created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. Publishing History First published in 2016. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Scooby-Doo Category:Mystery Category:TV/Movie Tie-in